Gathering Information
by Hitoshirezu-Battleground
Summary: Pairing: KousukeAyumu When Ayumu makes a deal with Kousuke, what are the results?


Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral Suiri no Kizuna. I do however own the Japanese manga volumes 2-8

Notes: Okay, I finally fixed it, so it's not AYUMU not AYAMU. Happyness, right? The lemon is still available by email.

Pairing: Kousuke/Ayumu

Gathering Information

"Madoka, don't you ever get tired of saying the same old thing, over and over again?" Ayumu sat at the kitchen table with Madoka, calmly eating the dinner that he had slaved over, while his sister-in-law mearly told him the same speal again. "I know that it's police business, but you don't seem to be getting anywhere as far as I'm concerned. I'm going to find out about my brothers dissapearance, and there isn't much that you can do to stop me." He brushed his brunette locks from his sapphire eyes, looking at Madoka with that "I'm bored" look. "If that's all you wanted to talk about, then I gotta go. I promised someone that I'd meet them." He lifted his dishes from the table, and before Madoka could even say a word, he'd grabbed his coat and was out the door.

Pulling it on as he walked down the stairs, the Narumi boy let out a soft sigh. Things were getting more and more complicated. What with Eyes almost being assasinated, Rio's kidnapping. All of this because of the one thing that they all were. "Blade Children..." He pushed the door open and walked out into the pouring rain, letting out another sigh. "Well, there's not much that I can do without actually going to talk...so I might as well just give it up." He grinned to himself and started off down the street.

Who was he going to meet? That would be, Asazuki Kousuke. The two had decided that they would meet, and at a price, Kousuke would tell Ayumu everything that he knew. Although, as to what it was that Kousuke wanted from him, he himself had no clue. He knew however, that the red-head was planning nothing less then a game.

It hadn't actually occured to him before the very moment that they'd spoken to make this arrangement, that he, Ayumu, was seriously crushing on the Blade Child. How it happened he wasn't even sure. He paused and then ducked into an alley, hiding from the people walking down the street. It wasn't nice, but, he couldn't let Hiyono find him now. He waited, watching as she passed, singing that same weird song that he somehow managed to get stuck in his head. Thinking back on it, he slowly remembered the earlier meeting with Kousuke.

--FlashBack--

"Look, Asazuki, I don't have time for your games today."

"Dude, just hear me out. I know that you want the secret of the Blade Children. I can give you as much as I know."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why would I do that? Because I'm putting alot of faith in you, Little Narumi. I'm only trusting you because of what Rio said, so if you turn out to be just a big fake, I'll never forgive you."

"Right...and what's the price that you want in exchange for this? I know you wouldn't just willingly give away such important details without at least wanting something heavy in return."

"All in time, Little Narumi. We'll meet tonight and descuss the terms there. That is, if you're not afraid."

"Whatever, Asazuki. Where's the meeting place?"

"In front of the Hospital. I know a place nearby there that we can talk and won't be disturbed. Besides, I'll already be there since I have to go visit Rio and deliver her melon from Eyes."

"Melon...?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! Eye's can be a bastard, but he gives Rio whatever she wants. Do you know how expensive those things are too?"

"...again, Right."

"Anyways..."

"Tonight then."

"Yeah. Tonight. I'll be looking forward to this, Ayamu. Don't let me down." With a smirk, Kousuke was gone, leaving Ayumu on the school's roof alone to think about what he'd just decided.

--End FlashBack--

Once Ayumu was positive that Hiyono was gone, he slipped out of the alley and resumed his walk. The hospital was a few blocks away, but this was for information. It still bugged him though. Usually Kousuke annonced the game so that he could get the sick pleasure of torturing his oppenents mind. This time, that didn't seem to be the case at all. "What have I gotten myself into now?"

For once in the past few months, he, Ayumu, was seriously doubting what the other said. Not that he'd never NOT doubted him, but the aura that the other had given off, it didn't seem...right? It was too late now, unless he wanted Kousuke to think that he was a chicken. "Which I'm not..." He groaned lightly, the hospital now in view. He paused and then continued his walk, takeing quicker strides to meet the red-head that awaited him. "Asazuki..."

The Blade Child spun around from where he was and flashed a grin at his "Little Narumi". "Yo. I was wondering if you really were going to show up or not." He shivered a bit in his thin coat, the water obviously having seeped into it. "I guess you proved me wrong though." He started off to the opposite direction that Ayumu had come. "Well, let's go. I'm cold and wet, and we have a deal to work out."

"I don't know what you're plotting, Asazuki, but I don't think I like it so far." Ayumu started after him, keeping a slight distance between them, just in case the red-head tried anything funny on him.

"Aww, is Little Narumi already having second thoughts? Please. If I was going to trick you, I would have already done it by now." That wasn't entirely true, but then again, Ayumu didn't know that.

Kousuke kept walking til they reached what appeared to be an abandoned appartment building. Nudging the door open with his foot, he signaled for the other to follow him silently. He took the stairs two at a time, reaching the third floor quickly, and going to a room marked "56". He whispered to the other. "Well, here's the room...but we have to keep it quiet. There are others hear, and they aren't so friendly. Our little game starts the second we walk through this door."

"But you havn't even explained the rules to me!" Ayumu let out a whispered hiss to the other, who just shruged at him.

"If you want the information, Little Narumi, come in." With that said, Kousuke opened the door slowly, just enough to slip through, then waited for Ayumu.

Said boy stood outside the door and pondered for a few minutes. _'If I go in there...there's the chance that Kousuke could ambush me and kill me...though that is un-likely. Then there's always the possibility that he really is just going to explain the game when I get in there. Either way, I have to decide.' _ With a slow sigh, he took a step forward, entering the room slowly.

As soon as the door was shut, Ayauu found himself pinned to it by a warm body. The room was pitch black, but he knew that it was Kousuke from the way the other was breathing. Slowly he reached his hands up and pushed at the others shoulder's, hissing. "What're you doing, Asazuki!"

"This is the deal..." A soft tongue flicked out against smooth skin, a small gasp escaping from the captive. "...I want you...and in exchange, I'll give you anything that you want to know, that I myself know." Soft hips pressed into the one pinned on the door, making the other gasp again. "The only catch is...that you have to be quiet. Like I said, there are people here that aren't too friendly." His mouth latched onto Ayumu's for a few seconds, sucking gently. "So, are you in?"

Ayumu by this point was on the verge of either shoving the other off him, or shoving off his clothes FOR him. Everytime the other did something to his body all he could do was gasp, his mind becoming disoriented by the movement. "Ah...Alright...I'm in...do your worst...Asazuki." A soft startled moan left his lips as a cool hand slipped down his jeans to rub lightly at his slowly growing arousal. He bit his lower lip, determined to not make any noise.

The two remained quiet for awhile, even as Ayumu slumped forward, relaxing, and Kousuke pulled out. He held Ayumu up, the other gasping for breath as he nuzzled his chest. "You...You lied, didn't you...Kou-suke?" A smile slipped onto Kousuke's face.

"Yeah, but how else was I gonna get you somewhere alone? I've wanted to do this for a long time."

Ayumu's sapphire eyes locked with Kousuke's and for a moment, neither said a word. Then, breaking the silence the brunette said, "Kousuke...daisuki." Again, the silence was overwhelming. Startled when arms wrapped tightly around him, he gasped at the others words.

"Heh. I love you too, Little Narumi."

OWARI

Kai: There, I finished! It only took...5 hours to do So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
